1. Field
The invention is related to an apparatus and method for preventing stranding elements from crossing during a stranding process.
2. Related Art
Wire stranding is a very common process in the cable and wire rope industry. However, a wire cross is a frequent quality issue in the wire stranding process. A wire cross occurs when one or more wires cross each other in a cable or wire rope. The wire cross is undesirable because this defect causes a diameter variation, stress point, and/or defect point in the cable or wire rope. An example of a wire cross is shown in FIG. 1.
An object of this invention is to develop an apparatus and method for preventing wire crosses.